Virtues Loving Light
by DarkYoaiFox
Summary: Ryo has a stalker. It's up to his boyfriend, Sage and the other Ronin's to stop the stalker before something happens! PG13 for yaoi. R&R please. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

Virtues Loving Light 

_Chapter 1: Classes and love_

"Ok class, we will be learning roundhouse kicks today." Sensei Sage Date said looking around the dojo. He saw some game faces and some people who were cringing at the thought. "You will need perfect balance to do this move." S. Sage said walking around his students, who were nineteen to twenty and he was only twenty himself. He was just about to say something when the door to the dojo opened and a boy with black hair and tiger-blue eyes walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I slept in." the boy said with a blush.

"Please don't be late anymore Mr. Sanda." S. Sage said as he turned back to his class of twenty. (Twenty-one but Ryo is getting ready, oh and Ryo's seventeen) "Now who want's to go first?" he asked. "I'll do it Sensei Date." A nineteen-year-old boy with a smug grin and brown hair stepped forward. "Very well Daniel, you may try it first." S. Sage said and showed the class how to do a perfect roundhouse. "That doesn't look that hard." Daniel said as he tried it. He did it all wrong, he tripped and fell before he could even do the circle.

Daniel heard snickering in the back ground and turned to see whom it was that laughed at him. He saw Ryo covering his mouth and had amusement in his eyes. "Well let's see if you are any better Sanda!" Daniel said. Ryo just shrugged and walked past him to the practice platform. Ryo preformed a perfect roundhouse. The class clapped at Ryo for making a roundhouse that was as good as Sensei Dates.

Ryo turned to Sage and... "May I please go I have to be some where soon. And you know that I know the roundhouse kick." Ryo asked. Sage looked thoughtful for a moment before he agreed. Ryo got his things and took off. "He probably chickened out." Daniel said as he turned to the class again.

Later

"I'm home!" Sage yelled as he walked into the guys' house, Mia kicked them all out of her house a year before so they got a four-story house themselves. "Sage!" a black blur jumped him. "Ryo you saw me earlier." Sage said as the younger boy hugged him. "But then I couldn't touch!" Ryo said as he got off. "Is anyone else home yet?" Sage asked. "Nope... we're all to are selves." Ryo said suggestively as he kissed Sage.

"You little sex hound." Sage said, but he didn't mind that Ryo was like that. "But I'm you sex hound." Ryo said as he kissed Sage's neck. "True." Sage kissed Ryo on the lips before the doorbell rang. "Hello?" Sage asked as he opened the door. "Sensei Date, can I come in? I have something to ask you." Daniel said. "Sure." Sage said as he moved aside to let him in. "I was wondering if you could..." he trailed off when he saw Ryo. Ryo had black leather pants on and a leather vest... no shirt. (Fan girls: 0.o drools) "Biker boy?" Daniel asked.

"No!" Ryo said as he sat down. Then he grinned. "At least not yet, I don't have a bike." Ryo said with a grin. "And let's all hope Cye can keep him away from any bike shops." Sage said as Ryo scolded at him. "You two know each other?" Daniel asked looking at them both. "Yep. And why do you hope that Cye keeps me away from the bikes?" Ryo asked as he looked over to Sage. "Don't you remember MY bike?" Sage asked.

"Uh... it wasn't my fault! I tried to stop but the brakes wouldn't work!" Ryo said looking at Sage like a deer trapped in headlights. "Ya right." Sage said rolling his eyes. "So... how long have you known each other?" Daniel asked looking at the two. "Um...lets see... four years." Sage said looking at Ryo who was thinking really hard. "Well really we have known each other, three years, eleven months and twenty days." Ryo said looking proud. "You forgot the time." Sage said giggling.

"Hehehehe... ya I guess I did." Ryo said giggling himself. "So what did you have to ask me, Daniel?" Sage asked looking at the boy on the couch. "Well I was wondering if you could train me during the week since I don't have school." Daniel said. "Well I guess I could every Monday and Friday." Sage said thoughtfully. "Why do you need any more training than the others?" Ryo asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you care?" Daniel asked. "Just wondering." Ryo said siting back in the love seat. (Sage and him are siting on it) "We're home!" Kento yelled as Cye, Rowen and him walked in. "Do you have to be so loud?" Rowen asked looking annoyed. "Hi guys." Ryo and Sage said at the same time. "Oh... we've got a visitor... I'll make some tea." Cye said as he walked towards the kitchen. "Don't forget the cookies!" Kento said and walked over to Daniel.

"Hi, I'm Kento." Kento said. "I'm Rowen." Rowen said from the lazy boy. "I'm Daniel." Daniel said and looked over to Sage and Ryo. "Well now that I know your answer, I'll be leaving. Ja Ne, Sensei, Ryo." Daniel said glaring at the later. "Ja Ne." and Daniel was gone.

"Finally! I thought he would never leave!" Ryo said throwing his arms up. "He's not that bad." Sage said. "Ya right! I think he needs a good one two!" Ryo said. "Well then... if you are going to go and fight him... I'm going to my room." Sage said and walked up the stairs. "Hehehe... Sage wants you to fallow, Ryo." Kento said... but Ryo was already half way up.

Ryo caught Sage just before he walked into his room. Ryo turned Sage around and kissed him on the lips. Sage opened the door to their room and they stumbled in. Sage, wanting to be more dominate, pushed Ryo down onto the bed. Soon Ryo's vest was gone, as was Sage's shirt. Ryo's leg slipped in between Sage's as Sage un-zipped Ryo's pants. "Mmm... Sage..." Ryo moaned as Sage slipped their pants off.

They kissed more as Ryo slipped their boxer's off. Ryo tried to get on top but failed and Sage chuckled. "You know now that once your under me you wont be getting on top." He chuckled. "But Sage, you know that I'll keep trying to." Ryo smiled an innocent smile and pushed Sage to the side really quick and got on top.

"You were saying?" Ryo chuckled kissing Sage again. Sage looked at Ryo for a second then flipped Ryo back over so that he was on top. Sage smiled and they 'played' for two hours before they reached their pecks. "I love you Sage." Ryo said drifting off to sleep. "I love you too, Ryo." Sage whispered and fell asleep himself.

Ok, if anyone wants me to up-date, then review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas19- Thank you for reviewing :D Please keep reading. 

And Anubis didn't die. And reviewers say who should go with whom. On with the chapter. Sorry it's short.

Chapter 2: Enter the Warlords 

Sage woke up when the light hit his face. He moaned and opened his eyes. A quick look to the clock said they he needed to get up, they had slept through the night. He looked at the younger male in his arms and smiled. Ryo's hair was all around his face, their legs were intertwined, and Ryo was snuggled up to his chest, like a cat.

Sage gently moved Ryo to the other side, careful not to wake the boy yet, knowing he didn't have to wake up yet. He then went to take a shower, grabbing only a towel. Ten minuets Ryo started to wake up. He blinked and sat up yawning. Ryo looked around and didn't see Sage. He relaxed when he heard the shower running. Ryo got up with a smirk. He grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. "Mind if I join you?" he asked Sage with a smirk. Sage, who didn't hear him come in, turned around and saw Ryo. "Sure." He said with a smirk.

Twenty minuets later

Bang, bang "Sage! Ryo! Stop screwing in there and get out!" Kento yelled. His response was a cry of pleasure. He shook his head and turned to go wake up Rowen.

Five minuets later

Ryo stumbled out of the bathroom in only a towel. He was a little out of it with glassy eyes. Sage stepped out and grabbed Ryo, leading him to their room. When they came out, they were both dressed. Ryo came out in black jeans and a red shirt. Sage came out in a white shirt and blue jeans. They walked down to the kitchen and stared. Anubis, Kale, Sehkmet and Dais were there.

"Hi guys!" Ryo said happily. "What are you doing here?" Sage asked calmly. "Well... we were wondering... the Dynasty is in need of repairs so..." Dais started. "We were wondering if we could stay with you Ronin's." Anubis said. "Sure! We have extra bedrooms." Ryo said happily. The warlords smiled. "Cool!" Kale exclaimed, and Sehkmet smacked him.

I'm going to stop here, I can't think of any more at the moment. Please R&R.


End file.
